


Ten Years Later

by SpookyBren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: After graduation the pack all went their separate ways, some of them kept in touch for a few years after but eventually they all drifted apart. Ten years later a wedding brings them all back to Beacon Hills, but of course with the pack back together, supernatural shenanigans ensue.





	Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Malia and Kira, aren’t in this mostly because I didn’t want to write for so many characters, sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also sorry for any errors, I proofread it but I may have missed some.

As Stiles is going through his mail, he comes across a neat white envelope with nothing but his name written on the front. His eyebrows knit together as he tears it open and then they shoot up in surprise.

You are invited to the Wedding of Jackson and Ethan

‘Wow, did not see that coming’ he thought. He sees the last part of address on the invitation ‘Beacon Hills’ and a smile forms on his face, he’s been meaning to visit his dad soon anyways.

——

As Stiles pulls up to his dad’s house he examines it, his dad moved since the last time Stiles was here, it was a nice place and he’s glad, but he wonders how his dad could afford it. Once at the door he knocked and rang the door bell a couple times and then walked in.

“Hey yo pops!” He calls.

“Hey son” his dad greets him and pulls him into a hug. “It’s good to see you. How are you? Are you eating properly? Are you sleeping? How’s work?”

“Jeez dad slow down I just walked in the door”

“Sorry, I’ve missed you, you should visit more often”

“I know dad, but it’s kind of hard to get time off from the FBI” Stiles chuckles, following his dad further into the house. Entering the living room Stiles spots Scott standing there with a big smile on his face.

“Scotty boy my bro!” He yells as he attacks Scott with a hug and even some kisses to his head.

“Hey dude” Scott laughs while patting his back. After Stiles let’s go of Scott he moves over to Melissa and pulls her into a gentle but firm hug.

“Hey Stiles, how are you doing?”

“I’m good”

When Stiles let her go, his dad came over to stand next to her and put an arm around her waist. Stiles stepped back, confused, and looked back and forth between the two of them.

“What is this?” He asks, drawing out the ‘what’.

“Melissa and I got married.” John answers, him and Melissa both smile at him. Well that explains the house.

“Excuse me?” He asks, poking his head forward as if he heard them it wrong. “Did you know about this?” Stiles asks, turning to Scott.

“Uh yeah dude I live here”

“It was a couple months ago, nothing big, just at the courthouse. Not even Scott was there”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“It wasn’t really a big deal, and you’ve been busy” Melissa says.

“Well it only took you 15 years.” Stiles laughs. He turns to Scott again and shakes him around in a tight hug. “Yeah! Dude we’re brothers for real now!” He says excitedly, making everyone laugh.

———-

“Come on, everyone is meeting at Derek’s old loft”

“What? Why the loft?”

“I don’t know, it’s safe? That’s where Jackson said to meet. Can’t be too careful I guess” Stiles sighs and prays to himself that it was just convenient and Derek isn’t actually going to be there, he hasn’t seen him since Derek left after the big battle with Kate. He follows Scott out to his car.

——

The loft door slides open as they walk up to it revealing Ethan with a big smile on his face.

“Hey guys” he beams. “Come on in”

“Hey Ethan” Scott smiles and him and Stiles both hug him.

“Really you invited his ex?” Stiles laughs as he sees Danny, and turns to Jackson.

“He’s my best friend” Jackson defends.

“Also, we parted on good terms” Ethan adds.

“Hey, I’m right here” Danny says.

As they all move further into the loft, Stiles notices Derek in the kitchen stiring some coffee for himself, he can’t help but think how much more attractive he’s gotten over the last ten years and he wonders if he’s dating anyone, or even married. No, he would have heard something about it if Derek had gotten married right?

He doesn’t notice how long he’s been staring until Derek’s head turns and he looks back at him. Stiles offers a small smile, and when Derek returns it he breathes a sigh of relief. Lydia notices Scott and Stiles as she exits the bathroom, and smiles wide as he goes over to each of them excitedly and hug them both tightly.

“Hey Lyds” Stiles says warmly.

“How are you Mr. FBI” Stiles laughs.

“What about you, Ms. Mathematician? I hear you won that award”

“I did, didn’t I?” She giggles with pride.

“So, what exactly is this meeting for?” Scott asks.

“Well we just wanted to get the old gang back together, catch up, maybe discuss some things for the wedding, but mostly just relax and catch up” Ethan says.

“Yeah, we brought food and since Derek doesn’t have Netflix, or cable, we rented a couple movies” Jackson adds.

“Dude really? Not even cable?” Scott asks, chuckling.

“I prefer to read”

———

Before starting one of the movies they all get settled and start chatting about the wedding and who is what, they find out Danny is Jackson’s best man. When the subject of who is Ethan’s comes up, he gets emotional.

“Sorry sorry, I just— I thought if I ever got married, Aiden would— “ Ethan’s voice broke and tears started falling. Jackson massages the back of Ethan’s neck. This also makes everyone think of Allison.

“Shhh” he soothes. Lydia tenses up at the name as well, and blinks a couple tears away. Stiles notices and places a comforting hand on her back, he also pays Scott’s shoulder and Scott and Lydia both smile sadly at him. After a couple minutes of silence from everyone, Ethan regains his composure.

“Alright, enough tears, their probably both laughing at us now” he chuckles, making everyone else laugh too.

“Heeyy I’m gonna make some popcorn” Stiles says and grabs a couple bags from the popcorn box sitting on the coffee table and makes his way to the kitchen. He’s been in there a while and the microwave has gone off a couple times, when all the popcorn is done popping, Stiles pours it all into a couple bowls, and then decides to grab som water for himself. 

He looks in the fridge and of course Derek doesn’t have any water bottles, so he starts looking through cupboards for a glass. Derek enters and stand there for a moment until Stiles notices him.

“Sorry, I was just looking for the glasses” Derek, with his famous poker face, slowly walks up to him so that he’s almost touching Stiles’ side, reaches up with his right hand, opens the cupboard sitting above their heads, and pulls out a glass. As he hands it to Stiles, he catches the scent of arousal, and almost smirks to himself, but manages to keep a straight face. 

“They’ve always been there Stiles” he whispers. This makes Stiles’ face burn red. Derek moves forward, making Stiles move back until he’s caught between the corner of the two counters. Derek places he hands on either side of him so he can’t move. Derek stands close to him, leaving their crotches and about an inch apart.

“I can smell you” Derek says. “Now you’re turned on and embarrassed. Why are you Embarrassed Stiles?” He asks seductively.

“Maybe because it’s been ten fucking years and I’m not a teenager anymore and you can still do this to me in ten fucking seconds” Stiles says, pointing down at his now uncomfortably tight pants. Derek does smirk now.

Danny enters the kitchen but them stops dead in his tracks. “Shit, Sorry” he says, blushing and turning on his heel. Derek and Stiles both breathe out and Derek moves away. Stiles thinks ‘fuck it’, places the glass on the counter and pulls Derek into a hungry kiss. This surprises Derek but he quickly obliges, putting his hands on either side of Stiles face and kissing him back.

Loud Banging on the loft door interrupts everyone, Derek pulls away and knits his eyebrows together and once he reaches the door, he cautiously slides the it open. A blood stained Peter stands on the other side, three arrows sticking out of various places. He lets out a straggled breath, collapses to his knees, and then he keels forward and is left on his hands and knees, struggling to breathe.

“I heard my Nephew was in town” he croaks.

“Really? You’re back too?” Stiles groans.

“Nice to see you too Stiles” Peter huffs and coughs up some blood. Derek kneels down next to him.

“What the fuck happened?” Derek asks.

“There’s a new pack in Beacon Hills, a bad one, blood thirsty. And with them came a group of hunters. I got caught in the cross fire.”

“Shit” Scott breathes.

“Do these have wolfsbane in them?” Derek asks, inspecting the arrows.

“Oh no I’m coughing up blood for giggles”

“I thought sarcasm was Stiles’ thing” Lydia says, while checking her lipstick.

“Don’t sound too concerned now” Pete’s spits.

“You did try to kill me, so I have no sympathy for you”

“Oh my god that was once, over ten years ago. Are you not over it yet?”

“Nope”

“Get theses things out of me!” Peter growls.

“I don’t know, I think we should stall some more” Stiles says.

“If I could move dear Stiles—” Peter’s threat is interrupted by Derek pulling one of the arrows out, making Peter groan. “Son of a bitch”

“Oops” he says flatly. He lays Peter on his back and drags his further into the loft.

Just then there’s another knock at the door, everyone freezes.

“Sheriffs office” is called through the door. Stiles goes over this time and cracks it open. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Parrish on the other side and opens the door wider and Parrish steps in.

“Hey Stiles, good to see you.” Parrish smiles, and then he quickly goes back to his professional face. “Got a call about a man covered in blood, I was a little confused when I got the address, but now I get it.”

“Jordan” Lydia whispers, a small smile forming on her face.

“Lydia?” He takes her in and then smiles back. Lydia’s heals click against the floor as she moves over to him excitedly and pulls him into a hug.

“Alright, this is a nice little reunion and all but can we help the bleeding man now?” Peter growls.

“You’re not a man you’re an animal” 

“Oh for fucks sake, kill me then, either way, do something” Lydia sighs, struts over to him and pulls the remaining arrows out harshly. Peter clenches his teeth.

“Thank you darling” Peter grits out.

“My pleasure”

“I’ll show you pleasure” Peter growls, this makes Derek bat him upside the head. “Um, ouch” Derek just raises his eyebrows at him and then rolls his eyes and Scott moves over to them to treat Peter’s wounds.

“Peter, did any of them follow you?” Parrish asks.

“Well seeing as I was more worried about the three fucking arrows through me, I did not take the time to locate their whereabouts as I was running for my life” Peter says, making everyone rolls their eyes at him.

“Oh my god can you just answer something normally for once?” Stiles groans.

“Sorry who is he?” Danny asks, pointing to Peter.

“My uncle” Derek says flatly. Danny raises his eyebrows, making a ’y’all are crazy’ face and keeps his distance. Parrish stays with them for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
